


Our Galaxy, Beyond

by lyriumghosts



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso - Freeform, Cassijyn, Christmas, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Secret Santa, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Very lovestruck jyn erso, a very sassy k2so, jyssian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumghosts/pseuds/lyriumghosts
Summary: To brighten up the Rebel troops, the Alliance plans a secret santa for the holidays. Jyn wouldn't hate it, except the name she retrieves is Cassian's.





	

Jyn stared at the name written on the piece of paper.

_Cassian Andor._

Cassian. What the hell was she supposed to get Cassian? Of all people she could've gotten, she had to get Cassian. Of course, they were close friends -- maybe even more than that, she didn't know. The whole event was completely ridiculous, though. A secret santa planned to try and encourage the worn-out rebels that their cause was still worth fighting for.

She had known him for only a span of weeks but she still felt . . . connected to him, oddly. He was magnetic, she had to admit that.

_Alright Jyn, we get it. You have a crush on him._

Okay. Maybe he was little more than just "magnetic". Maybe he was a little cute -- the way that one strand of hair parted away from the rest of his face, his golden smile, his encouraging eyes whenever they succeeded on a mission.

What was she thinking? She shook her head vigorously, trying to get out of her sudden fixation with him. But she couldn't. Just thinking of him made cheeks warm, her heart flutter a bit. As cheesy as it sounded, she felt like she was on a cloud whenever she was talking with him or joking. Their most emotional moments were the ones where she was most attracted to him as well -- the ship saving them on Scarif, waking up and screaming his name, clutching his form in the medbay. It made her heart thrum a certain way.

"Your current body temperature is overheating. Your heart is also beating at an accelerated rate of 7% more than usual. Are you sick, Jyn?" the ever-inquisitive voice of K2SO interrupted her from her thoughts, and she snapped from looking at the paper to the droid, who almost seemed to be taunting her.

Looking down at the paper, K2SO seemed to almost snicker as he said, "You don't know what to get him, right? Captain Andor is a fickle person, I'll tell you. He's never wanted anything materialistic so it'll be hard trying to get him want he really wants."

Before she even had the chance to respond, Kaytoo started whirring mechanically as he said, "I've sent instructions to the medbay to see what you're ill with. In the meantime I suggest you rest--"

"Jyn talking to Kaytoo willingly? What's this?" the familiar voice caused Jyn to perk up, but she tried to play it casually.

It didn't work.

She ended up accidentally hitting Kaytoo on his metal chest (she didn't mind, but her arm stung with pain) and she gripped her elbow in pain as she hissed.

Suddenly, Cassian's face was very close to hers. She tried not to stare at his lips (which were only one movement away from kissing) as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Worry laced in his voice, Cassian asked, "Are you okay, Jyn? Do you have a fever?"

The shock still settling in -- mixed with the obvious closeness of Cassian (his breath smelled like ginger tea, his favorite) -- caused her to immediately shoot back three steps away, her eyes staring at the ground as she stated in an almost robotic voice, "I'm f-fine! See you later Cassian!" and she practically transported out the room as she sprinted away.

 

* * *

 

 

Jyn buried her face in her hands, cursing herself for the umpteenth time.

_I am such an idiot. Oh my god. I'm such a girl. Why do I have to act like this in front of him? Why now, too?_

She had to get over it. She had more important business to do -- like finding out what to get Cassian for his secret santa. But she was so washed up in self-pity and embarrassment to even leave her room.

Finally, seeing that the clock had struck twelve -- signaling lunch break -- she headed towards the charging station for all of the droids, where she knew Kaytoo would be.

She almost bumped into Cassian on the way there too -- when she saw him turning the corner in one of the hallways, she quickly retreated and took another route. She could hardly face him considering how much she had embarrassed herself before.

Finally, she entered the room that held Kaytoo and dozens of other droids, who were entering hyper sleep to recharge themselves for the lunch hour. Trying to spot Kaytoo, she instantly found his sleek black lumbering figure among all the others, and headed towards him.

"Ahem," she stated, trying not to think of Cassian. Fuck. She just did. Well, she tried not to let her face ridiculously heat up for no reason.

Kaytoo turned around, and cocked his head. "Oh? You've recovered?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I was never sick, Kaytoo. You were just over analyzing things, always."

"Hmm. Your heart rate and body temperature weren't in good condition, higher than average which are symptoms of a fever. They seemed to excel especially when Cassian approached you--" Kaytoo suddenly cut off, the whirring stopping.

"Oh." was the only thing Kaytoo said, and then he proceeded to let out a disgruntled noise that came out as wheeze.

"Are you going to help me with Cassian's secret santa gift, or no," Jyn stated. It wasn't a question.

Kaytoo grumbled, "I suppose I have no choice or you'll threaten to blow me apart with your blaster."

Jyn nodded, "Good. You've gotten it now."

Kaytoo pondered for a few moments before answering. "Like I said before, Captain Andor does not have any materialistic wishes. Although I suppose socks wouldn't upset him. But if you really want to get him the best gift, I think that it can not be wrapped."

"So what do you suggest?" Jyn asked impatiently. She never expected someone like Kaytoo to get almost . . . metaphorical.

Kaytoo turned around and squashed himself on the charging station. "I have to start hyper sleep right now if I do not want to be late to my next meeting. Good bye, Jyn."

"You--" Jyn muttered a string of profanities under her breath, and left the station, lost and miserable.

 

* * *

 

It was the day the secret santa gifts were due.

And Jyn had nothing.

She tried not to scream into her pillow.

Maybe she was just overthinking this. Maybe a pair of socks would do for Cassian. She could always try next year.

But a part of her knew that was what she would say next year.

She had to do something special. Something only she could give to him.

She stared out of the ship that overlooked Yavin IV, watching as snow fell down from the clouds and onto the moon. Strange, really, how it had clouds -- no one really knew how or explained. But the white dust seemed so entrancing, so beautiful -- especially under the twinkling white stars.

As she stared out the window, a smile creeped up her face.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dinner time when she finally managed the courage to talk to Cassian.

It took several tries of rehearsed conversations in the mirror and words of her own encouragement, but finally she mustered up enough bravery to get out of her own room and go to the mess hall. She instantly spotted his messy brown hair from a mile away, and fidgeting all the while, made her way to Cassian.

"Cassian," she said softly, and his head immediately perked up in surprise.

His face lit up when he saw her face, and he beamed, "Jyn! Are you okay? I was worried that you were sick or something the last time I saw you."

Trying to hide her blush, she cleared her throat, and nodded, "I, uh, wasn't feeling well. But I went to the medbay to get some medicine and I'm feeling much better now."

He smiled softly, and invited her to sit down. "It's good to see you back. Why don't you eat with me?"

She scratched the back of her ear, and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she said, "Actually, I've been looking for you. I want to show you something."

He raised his eyebrow, and Jyn grabbed his arm to lead the way as he let out a squeak of surprise.

"Jyn! Can I at least finish my food first?!"

She didn't listen. The only sound she heard was the sound of her heart.

A beat. Several more. They were almost there.

She stopped when she found herself gazing at the huge glass panel that separated them and the space surrounding Yavin IV. She gazed serenely, letting the snow wash her away as she fell into silence, admiring the flecks slowly fall down from the sky to the moon beneath them.

She finally inhaled, turning to Cassian -- who had become enraptured with the sight as well, his mouth slightly open, his expression agape.

"Cassian," she said, this time firm but gentle. No longer a nervous whisper.

He turned, nothing betraying his face. She didn't know whether to be worried or not, but she kept speaking, trying to fight back her fear.

"Cassian. I . . . I'm your secret santa," Jyn finally revealed, letting a small smile adorn her face. "I didn't want to get you anything small or forgettable. I wanted to make a lasting impression on you. Something that you will never forget. So I chose this viewing area -- because it's so beautiful, and it represents something greater."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Cassian as she continued. "The view reminds me of you, Cass. The endless, infinite space beneath it, with so much more to be discovered. The whole world awaiting before it. The way the beautiful constellations and stars play with each other to create beautiful lights and colors. It reminds me so much of who you are, Cass.

"When I first met you, I thought we were meant to be rivals. Cheesy, right? But I ended up growing closer and closer to you. Understanding you. Even when I hated you I was attracted and drawn in. And on Scarif," her voice broke, and she let a tear trail down her cheek, "On Scarif, I remember holding onto you so tight because I thought I was going to die. I remember thinking, 'This is where my story ends. This is where I die.' And I wanted to hold you for one more second, to be with you for just one more minute. Because I had grown so . . . "

She paused. How was Cassian reacting right now? She desperately wished she could see his face but she was too afraid to open her eyes.

"I had grown to love you, Cassian. The way your dimples wrinkle, the way your eyes twinkle when you talk about flying, your voice and your laugh. I love your selflessness, and wish you would be more selfish. I love your devotion and humor protectiveness. I love how you deal with my impulsive heroics and my never ending martyrdom. I love you so, so much Cassian Andor. And if you don't love me back, that's fine. I still want us to be f--"

She finally opened her eyes to wipe away her tears, but her words were cut off by Cassian closing the distance between them, his lips pressing down on hers, sealing away her words. She gaped at his actions, trying to search for an answer, a word -- but she soon closed her eyes as well, relishing the sweet taste of his mouth, the way his stubble grazed across her chin. The world was just them and the stars surrounding them, Cassian's warmth surrounding her, enveloping her as he kissed her.

She only broke the kiss to breathe, and Cassian's hands were still on her face, rubbing circles into her cheeks, his eyes only on her and hers only him. His voice trembled as he said, "You really are something, Jyn Erso."

"You too, Cassian. Who interrupts someone when they're trying to confess their undying love?" she teased, her breath fanning over his face, encircling them.

He chuckled, and she adored it. It was only for her. Not for any other pilot, but for her.

"I love you so, so much Jyn. For all the same reasons you love me but in words I cannot express. You complete me in ways the universe can never understand," he whispered. He looked down, and rummaged through his pocket, and squeezed her hand. She felt a cool metal touch, and opened it to find a bracelet curled between her fingers.

It was a simple chain, but there was one big star surrounding the tiny beads. Engraved on it were two words--

_Mi estrella._

"My star," he whispered while stroking her hair, pulling a stray lock behind her ear. "It means 'my star.'"

She tried wiping away her tears but she let them stream down her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Cassian Andor."

"Merry Christmas, Jyn Erso."

"I love you," Cassian said, placing his forehead on Jyn's, and she found herself enjoying it.

"I love you to the universe and beyond," Jyn whispered as the snow fell down on the world below them.

**Author's Note:**

> merry late christmas! got this idea during christmas but i put it off at the last minute lol


End file.
